The present invention is directed to a cap-type sleeve composed of a cap member and a face-side seal member having cable admissions and an annular seal system between the cap member and the seal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,620, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Application 40 35 557, discloses a cap member that has an open end closed with a seal member. The sealing is undertaken with a seal system, wherein a necessary sealing pressure occurs with a clamping ring applied on the outside that embraces the cap member from the outside in the region of the seal. The clamping ring contains a trapezoidal channel in which the flange of the cap member and a flange on the seal member are clamped. By tightening the clamping ring, the two parts are pressed together on a seal ring. The mutual fixing of the cap member and seal member here is combined with the sealing system and, thus, requires a degree of dexterity on the part of the assembler.
Seal systems are also known wherein the fixing and simultaneous sealing occurs by screwing a seal member into a cap member. A disadvantage of such a system is that the seal is exposed to an indefinite gliding and/or wiping motion when being screwed into the cap member so that this motion may lead to a warping in the seal system under certain circumstances.